


no, wtf, i'm 25???

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodhi Rook Week 2017, Crack, Force-Sensitive Bodhi, Force-Sensitive Bodhi Rook, seriously why haven't those tags been marked common yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: he is 25





	no, wtf, i'm 25???

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bodhi Rook Week.

as bodhi was on is way to rescue hsi firends, krennic stoppd im. his crusty face looked angery. “were you and galen involved?” he spat.

“no, wtf, i’m 25???” sayd bodhi, pushing the crusty man aside and helping cassian up from the ground.

34 years later the hosnian ssytem was destoryed. bodhi, who was 60, feelt through the force as planetd die. “im gonna make whatever fucker is behind this pay,” he swore, remembering the death star. he lefd the farm on fest he and cassian lived on and found his way to the resistance base.

“excuse me but whom the fuck killed all those planets” he asked general organa.

“it was the first order and they killed the republic” she said.

after some more research bodhi found out about the gerneral of the first order. “he has a punchable face,” bodhi commented.

a meme exploded over the holonet, it was of two anonymous resistance soldiers punching that super expretmely punchable firdst order general. “shame it wasn’t me,” bodhi said as he commented “that was me, i punched general hulx”

“well i definitely punched him” said leia, typing otu a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe some people actually ship bodhi/galen and bodhi/hux


End file.
